captainnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Dangerous Game Master
"The Most Dangerous Game Master" is a Season 1 episode of Captain N: The Game Master. It is the third episode of both the season and the series. The episode was written by Jeffrey Scott. Plot summary Dr. Wily builds an android duplicate of Mike Vincent, a bully who used to torment Kevin on Earth. Mother Brain uses the duplicate to lure the N Team to Castlevania, where the android of Mike challenges Kevin to a race through the corridors and courtyards of the world. Character appearances (Numbers indicate order of appearance.) Note: Characters with the same number first appeared in the same shot. Trivia * The title comes from "The Most Dangerous Game", a short story by Richard Connell about a hunter whose favorite prey is human beings. * Even though writer Jeffrey Scott has stated he wasn't involved in the selection of songs for the series, this episode presents an interesting situation. The episode features an android duplicate of a character named Mike Vincent. When airing on NBC and The Family Channel, the episode featured a cover version of "Thriller", which was originally performed by Michael Jackson and Vincent Price. * Kevin's last name, Keene, is revealed here for the first time (the Mike Vincent android refers to Kevin as "Keene" in their encounters). * Even if it is on the television, this marks Wombatman's first appearance on the show. He would be the Videoland version of Batman. Errors Animation * Eggplant Wizard has brown lips when Mother Brain wakes him up. * The writing on Eggplant Wizard's "TV REPAIR" hat appears and disappears. * Eggplant Wizard was holding the toolbox before King Hippo used the remote control he was holding to turn him into a woman. But when he changed him back, it wasn't in his arms. But after Hippo threw away the remote, Eggplant Wizard had the toolbox in his arms again. * When the mushroom-helicopter is seen from above the ground is clearly getting closer even though they're supposed to be escaping by flying through the ceiling. * When Mike encounters the spear-throwing Knight, he says "Hey!" but it's Kevin's voice. * The Knight is much larger than its Castlevania counterpart. Continuity * Dr. Wily builds the body of the android duplicate of Mike Vincent before getting the recording of Kevin's memories. How would have known about Mike Vincent before that? ** Then again, Mother Brain has been known to see Kevin life's on Earth via her mirror. (Presumably the duplicate didn't look or think like Mike Vincent until the villains found out about him from Kevin's memory. The android's face wasn't seen prior to that.) * When Kevin has his flashbacks of his past with Mike Vincent, they are animated. They should be live-action since they are on Earth and prior to Kevin's arrival in Videoland, as it is implied in "Metroid Sweet Metroid" that he can tell the difference between being live-action and animated, and writer Jeffrey Scott has stated that Earth is live-action, and the "game world" is animated. * Furthermore, during the first flashback, Kevin has his Power Pad and Zapper, which he didn't receive until he was brought to Videoland in "Kevin in Videoland". * Simon's worst fear is the Count, but Simon easily faces and defeats him when the N Team takes on the M Team. ** Furthermore, this is inconsistent with episodes such as "Nightmare On Mother Brain's Street", in which Simon's worst fear is losing his handsome looks, muscles, teeth, and hair. On top of that, Simon doesn't even show any fear of the Count in later episodes such as "Simon the Ape-Man" and "Return to Castlevania". * Mother Brain is shot by both Kevin and Mike and is merely dinged. It's later mentioned that she's protected by protective glass. So maybe if she could be destroyed permanently, it would have to be a team effort. Maybe this is why, in the pilot, Kevin was confident about being able to finish her off despite being out of power. Logic Variants and alterations *When Kevin and the Mike Vincent clone went through Castlevania, it originally had a cover of "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. In later airings and the DVD, it was replaced with Mega Move, so two minutes of the same 30 second loop. (Oh boy.) External Links * " " at IMDb Category:episodes Category:episodes that aired on Captain N & The Video Game Masters Category:episodes that aired on The Family Channel Category:episodes that aired on YTV Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes animated by Dongyang Animation